


Missing Memories

by MadyHatter44



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: I had loved him... until I didn't. In fact I didn't even remember him, or anyone from before Hydra.Y/N lives in Russia next door to the Maximoff twins she has her bestfriend Wanda and the boy of her dreams Pietro but in an instant she has no one, and the worst part is she doesn't even know the difference.After she was taken into Hydra she was wiped of her memories so she would only be loyal to them, the only family she knew. But what happens when she is captured by the Avengers and runs into two strangers who seem to know more about her that she does about herself. Will she remember her past? Or will it be to late?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter one

"Shhhhhh" Wanda managed to croak between giggles.

I through my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter.

We could hear his footfalls coming down the hall, slowly getting louder. I buried my face into my knees as I heard the door swing open. I glanced at Wanda to see her barely holding it together.

The door to the closet we were currently sitting in swung open to reviel none other than Pietro Maximoff.

"Found you" He said with a smirk plastered across his face.

I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck, slamming my lips against his. He made a noise of surprise before kissing me back and wrapping his arms around my waist.

We had been playing hide and seek after we had exhausted every movie in the small apartment my mom and I shared. It had done nothing but rain for the past few days so Wanda and Pietro had come over to keep me company while my mom is away.

"Ewwww you two!" Wanda squealed and covered her eyes to block the view of her brother and I snogging.

"Its been three years!" Pietro replies with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's been three years of you snogging my best friend, but forgive me if I dont want see you to as much as I hear you!" She huffed before continuing. "The walls are thin and you two aren't necessarily quite" She nocked on the wall to prove her point.

I felt the blush crawl up my neck and across my face. Pietro let out a small chuckle. I could see the blush on his face matching my own we had been together since we were fifteen.

Wanda laughed when she noticed how red I was. I've had people call me a tomato because of how red my face can get.

Just then the door to the bedroom was blasted of it's hinges and back into the room hitting Wanda. Pietro and I ran forward to kneel beside her.

She sat up rubbing her head with a confused look on her face.

That's when I felt hand close around my arms pulling me away from them and out of the room.

Pietro and Wanda ran out of the room behind me.

I squirmed in there arms trying to brake free but there grip was like steel as the pulled my out of the apartment and onto the road outside.

I continued to struggle against there grip as Wanda and Pietro came running out the door. They were being held back by four people dressed from head to toe in black.

I had to get back to them! I had to help them!

"Pietro!" I yelled back to them.

"Let me go" I screamed at the people hauling me away.

"Pietro!" I caught his eyes and held them until the person behind me pulled me around a corner and out of view from the twins.

3 years later 

I through my arm out hooking it around to hit the guy in front of me in. I heard a satisfying crack and watched as red liquid seeped down from his nose.

He cried out in pain and the adviser waved his hand to signify the end of the fight. He then shouted out over the arena that I had passed.

Every year at Hydra we had to go through a series of tests before we could go out on missions. I had passed with flying colors the last time I did it but I didn't remember anything from before my first test. By the look of it I had passed it again. 

The arena was in a ten foot pit so that of there were any 'mishaps' or wouldn't hurt anyone on the main floor.

I waved my hand and a round, flat bored appeared. I stepped onto it and it used my hands to manipulate it up over the ledge.

I was a metal manipulator. I could create and manipulate metal how I pleased, when I pleased and for that reason people feared me.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission

"You have done remarkably well on your field exam" The examiner said standing a few feet in front of me.

"Thank you, sir" I replied in monotone.

"I have been directed to give this to you upon your success" He hands me a black folder with the Hydra symbol on the front. 

They were that sure I would succeed?

"Thank you" 

With that the examiner turned and walked away.

I knew the drill so I turned and walked back to my room.

Left

Right

Right 

Strait 

Left 

Room thirteen.

I stood at my door. It was made of solid steel. It would be locked at ten O'clock tonight.

I wrapped my hand around the door knob and pushed it in. I could maneuver my room with a blindfold on. Everything had it's spot and was kept there. No dust. No mess. No problems.

I sat down on my bed and flopped the folder out in front of me opening it to the first page.

Mission

Y/N

Top secret 

Was scrawled in neat writing. The next page read...

You and four others will be shipping off tomorrow at six a.m. to New York.   
Once there you will brake into an Avengers storage facility and retrieve a hard drive and return.

Duration of mission: two days

Cover:  
Name: Talia Kopieva   
Age: 21  
Career: Journalist   
Reason for travel: Vacation 

Pack tonight.

As usual there was no signature at the bottom of the page but instead a wax stamp of the Hydra emblem.

The good things was I could just use my natural accent and didn't need to add makeup to make myself look younger or older. Once I had been assigned a sixty seven year old cover, it took me at least an hour and a half to do my makeup... daily.

I jumped up from my bed to grab my backpack and pick out what to bring.

I loved missions because it meant I got to get out of here. I cast a distasteful look around the room.

I packed my clothes into the bottom of the bag followed by books and my MP3 player on top.

I dropped my bag at the door and dropped back onto my bed.

◇◇◇

I let out a screen that rattled my ribs as the people in white coats plunged huge syringes into my arms, legs and neck.

I could feel it as somthing slow and sluggish worked it's way through my veins. The searing pain as the liquid made it's way towards my heart and through my body. 

I could hear my heart pounding in my head and the way the people were whispering to each other as they started at me like I was a rat in a lab. 

I hated it.

I hated the way they took pleasure in my pain and the way they stared. 

But then the pain was back as an electric pulse shot through my body.

I let out another blood curdling scream.

***

I shot up throughing the covers off and let the cool air rush over my skin.

It was just a dream, just a dream.

I told myself over and over but some part if me didnt believe it.

I glanced at the clock on the table beside my bed.

4:30

I decided to get an early start to the day and got up to do my last minute preparing for the mission.

But the dream followed me around. It wasn't the first time I'd had it but this time it seemed more... real.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the others.

I tossed my bag onto the seat beside me as I climbed into the car. 

The other four people were already there, two of them fast asleep and the others yawning while stretching there arms. I recognized them from there agent prophiles.

Maloney  
Joined Hydra after and accident involving S.H.I.E.L.D killed her family. Gets most missions completed within a week. She has been on eighteen missions and has completed sixteen of such.  
Preferred weapon: Gun

I hate her. Shes always trying to up stage me. It pisses me off.

Lona  
Raised from age four at Hydra. She has been on seventeen missions and has completed fifteen of such.  
Preferred weapon: Knives

Kallen   
He has seven years of experience. Excelled in training. Has been on twenty missions has succeeded in nineteen of such.  
Preferred weapon: Nunchuks

Dalton   
Passed number one in his class. Trained by Albon Stewart (top hydra agent). He has been on twenty five missions and has completed twenty four.  
Preferred weapon: Long Bow

And then there was me...

Y/N  
Hydra hybrid. Metal manipulator. Has been on thirty one missions and has successfully completed thirty one of such.  
Preferred weapon: Metal Manipulation and grenades.

Anything I cant deal with while using my powers it's easier to just... boom! Solves all my problems.

The car pulled out of the small run down parking lot and onto the open road turning in the direction of the airport.

The airport was a short distance away and it didn't take long to get there, especially the rate the driver was going. We pulled into the parking lot no more than 5 minutes after we left the base.

Kallen my personal favorite of all the agents who would be accompanying me grabbed my bag for me and held out a hand to help me out of the car. 

I loved the smell of the crisp cool air of winter. I hardly got out of the bunker and when I did I rarely had the time to enjoy the scenery.

And it appeared that today wouldn't be much different as I felt myself being dragged off by Kallen towards the awaiting plane. 

Here we go.


	4. Chapter four

The attendant waved for the next person to pass through the metal detector, which happened to be Meloney. Dallas and Kallen had gone through with minimal interruption, but the moment Meloney stepped through the two symmetrical metal scanners began making incessant beeping noises.

Meloney was scanned by the hand held metal detector and when it passed over the pocket of her baggy sweater everyone froze.

"Please empty your pocket." The attendant says with a stern look.

Meloney slowly reached into her pocket. I smirked to myself and imagined her pulling out a pistol and putting a bullet through the attendants head for stopping her. It really wouldn't be the first time. 

To everyone's (but myself) relief she pulled out a small compact mirror and was forced to put it in a small plastic bin to go through the X-Ray machine while she had to go through the metal detector again.

This time she went through without the noises and the lights. I was next.

Everyone knew this was going to be a problem. There was a reason Hydra never had me fly and that reason was my blood.

I stepped through the medal machine with a calm expression despite knowing the lights and noise would be returning. And they did.

The attendant stepped forward again with her detector and began to go over me.

As soon as it came within 6 inches of where I stood it was blaring. No matter where she waved it it never stopped.

This drew the attention of the others in the room and soon enough a man with grey hair, a wrinkled face and a black suit came out to escort us to another room.

The door closed with the 5 of us on the inside along with the man and 2 guards.

"Do you know why the metal detector went off when it came near to you?" The man asked with an exasperated sigh like he had already been through this several times.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to act like I really didn't care and in truth I don't. This man had high iron content in his blood so I could kill him without blinking an eye if I needed to.

He sighed and signalled for the guards to step forward with the metal detectors they had in their hands. Just like the time before they took a few steps and the detectors started off beeping slowly but as they got closer they started going ballistic.

I sighed and shook my head. This is why I don't fly.

I was led into an adjoining room where a female guard waited. The guards and the man turned closing the door behind them to go and question my.... colleagues?

I hated being searched. It was a violation of my privacy because I already knew they wouldn't find anything.

The reason the metal detectors go insane around me is because of my blood. Well I wouldn't necessarily call it blood it was a mixture of metals and chemicals designed to keep the metals in liquid form.

When the door opened for me to go back and rejoin the group the guard was on my heels. The man in the suit turned to her expecting some great scandal like I was going to blow up the plane! Trust me if I was going to blow up the plane I wouldn't have been stupid enough to get caught.

The guard shook her head and the man gave her an acquisitive look.

"Okay I guess you're free to go. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said, shaking his head.

I was last out the door and watched the door swing shut with a satisfying slam as we made our way to the waiting room.

○♡○

"Please exit the plane at the nearest exit" The voice over the intercom proclaimed.

Thank God!!!

I have spent the past three hours crammed between Meloney and Dalton! Like for Pete's sake WE FUCKING GET IT YOU WERE THE TOP OF YOUR CLASS!!! Dalton refused to shut up about how great he was so I spent most of the flight devising a plan to throw him off the plane.

Step one: The plane door "accidentally" opens just as his seat belt "mysteriously" unbuckled itself.

Step two: Give him a little shove when nobody's looking.

Step three: Sit back and enjoy the show.

Dalton should be glad we landed when we did because if he told us one more story about how awesome he was I have a hunch even Meloney would have helped me rid the earth if him, and that's saying something.

It didn't take nearly as long to get off the plane as it had to get on and that was a relief because I had no intentions of going through that again... ever! No more flying!

"Come on the car is waiting." Urged Kallen with a gentle nudge.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading I am so exited, In the next chapter the Avengers and Pietro will be coming in!!!


	5. Chapter five

We were camping out in a forest not far from New York while we came up with a plan to steal this hard drive I knew nothing about.

"So we know that they won't send out the entire team over a break in. So we might have to deal with two maybe three. As long as we don't look like hydra agents they may send less. So we dress as teens pulling a stupid prank. Got it?" Meloney explained slamming her hand down on the table. 

"Yeah yeah." I sighed glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. 

"We move tonight!" With that she spun around and went back inside the small tent we were all forced to share.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Lona snickered from beside me.

"You know if you want them to believe we are just stupid kids that means no metal." Kallen said from behind me.

"I know, I know. No fun." I sighed and stretched out onto the forest floor. The trees rocked in the wind as the sun shone down on me, it was already setting so the sky was a dark orange. I loved moments like these I never got to just sit and watch at Hydra. There was always something to do. 

I watched as the sky darkened and hours passed just enjoying the freedom of being outside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice from beside me asked. I looked over to see a blond boy resting on his back beside me. He looked familiar but I couldn't place from where.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I know that's what you were thinking." He smirked taking my hand in his and caressed it with his thumb. My first instinct was to pull away but instead I leaned closer to him resting my head on his chest. What am I doing?!! He ran his fingers through my   
Y/H/C hair and sighed.

"You know I lov-"

"Get up! It's time to go." Melony sneered. I mist have fallen asleep. I got to my feet wondering who that man had been. I quickly brushed it away I had to be focused on the mission.

It was clear we had been raised inside because among all our skills hiking was not one of them. Kallen was constantly stumbling, Lana tripped over a root, and I had almost toppled over a fallen tree.

When we reached the clearing it was clear we were all relieved we wouldn't have to hike any farther.

The clearing was big and there was a small field between where we stood and the storage facility. We stuck to the outskirts of the forest until we were only about 500 meter (about 550 yards) away from the entrance.

"On your marks get set go!" Lona yelled before running towards the facility.

"Cheat!" I call as I ran off after her. I could hear Melony complaining about how we were children before jogging after us.

"I win!" Lona called as she smacked the door.

"Only because you cheated!" I laugh.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself." She smiled.

There was a small click as an alarm went off. We would only have a few minutes before someone would be here to catch us. I carefully placed my hand over the lock looking back at Melony to seem inconspicuous. Then lock opened and Lona pusher the door open. Once everyone was inside we looked at the content of the warehouse. There was aisles and aisles of junk and overflowing cabinets.

"Great! How are we supposed to find a hard drive in all this!??" Dalton sighed waving his hands to emphasise all the places it could be.

"Split up and search fast we don't have much time!" Meloney ordered. I was almost tempted to do the opposite of what she said but I know that wouldn't get us anywhere. 

I took an aisle to the left and started searching going through cabinets and files I opened the cabinets and found a shelf labelled hard drives.

"Over here!" I could hear there footsteps as the rest of my team made there way over. Before any of them got her there was a flash of silver and suddenly a boy with blond hair and woman dressed in red were standing in front of me. 

"Shit!" I swore. Suddenly Meloney, Lona, Kallen and Dalton were all behind me. The woman's hands glowed as red tendrils shot from them wrapping themselves around Lona and I. I waved my arm and a metal shelving unit toppled over near them. We dropped to the ground but didn't have time to rest because now they were standing behind us and shelves were blocking our way out.

"Tamia? Talia? Oh what ever, you!" Kallen pointed at me after giving up trying to remember my cover name.

"Yeah yeah. I got it." Shifting my arms I brought all the shelves around us down creating a barrier between us and them.

"In the cabinet! Find the right hard drive and get out of here!" I yell as all the cabinets I was holding in place around us break apart as the red glow wrapped around them.

"Oh come on!" I sighed as the two people came into view. I pulled the shelves back together using all my focus to hold them there. The others were digging through the shelf of drives.

"Got it!" Dalton exclaimed. I moved one hand to the wall and the siding of the building peeled back to reveal day light.

"Let's go!" I shout as I let my hold on the shelves go and run out the hole in the wall.

I watched Meloney fall as a silver blur went by, then Dalton, Lona, Kallen and I were sprawled out on the dirt. Dam it! I got to my knees and focused on every piece of metal my fellow Hydra operatives were wearing and focused on the iron in there blood. I though my arm out and they were lifted off the ground and moving faster than we could run towards the forest.

"Wait!" Lona yelled. But it was to late I had already dropped them somewhere in the forest, to dar for them to come back for me. I jump to my feet creating a metal disk to stand on and throwing shards of debris at the two Avengers.

The guy rushing to save the girl giving me the time I needed to push off the ground and set the disk in motion heading for the forest. 

Almost there. Almost there. Almost there. 

Then I'm falling to the ground the man dressed in blue and silver falling in top of me. He groaned as I tried to grab hold of the metal in his blood or on his clothes. But then my senses were cut short as he placed a pare of cuffs around my wrists. I couldn't sense the metal around me the cuffs must be stopping it! 

I kick him hard before he moves at lightning speed pulling me into a head lock. I bite his hand hard enough to draw blood and twist away. I come face to face with the man for the first time and his eyes widen and shock. 

He was the boy from my dream. 

"Y-Y/N?" He asked slowly letting his guard slip I threw my arms out landing a punch on his throat causing him to fall into a coughing fit. 

How did he know my name? The questions swirls in my brain as I run for the trees. I only make it a few steps until the red glow is wrapping itself around me and I'm being pulled into the air. Dam it! I bang the cuffs of each other trying to make them short circuit or break.

"Stop fighting!" The girl speaks for the first time. Her Russian accent similar to mine.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked still struggling as she spun me around. Her hold on me faltered as she saw my face and I almost escaped just to be caught again.

"How do you know my name?" I glare daggers at the to people in front of me. Judging from there similarities I'd say they were siblings. I look over at the boy from my dream and find him looking right at me. His eyes a mixture of sorrow anger and... grief? I squint at him trying to place why I seemed to know him. Maybe he was part of my past before Hydra. He looked away from me and down at a necklace that had come loose from his shirt while running. It looked like a silver start and in a flash he had tucked it back in his shirt.

"How do you know me?" This time it was directed only at the boy. He opened his mouth to reply but a dart had embedded itself in my neck. My vision went blurry and the last thing I saw was the look in the boys eyes. A look I couldn't place. A look no one had ever shown me before.

And then it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to get posted! Thank you so much for reading it does mean a lot to me!


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation

"On your marks, get set... GO!" I took off sprinting down the dirt road. I could see the line we had drawn in the dirt to represent the finish growing closer and closer. I pushed as hard as I could throwing myself farther with each step. Almost there. As I crossed the line I threw my arms up in victory. 

"I win!" I turned to see a blond boy and red head girl crossing the finish line.

"One day I'll be faster than you mark my words." The blond laughed.

"In your dreams!" I taunt as I ruffle his hair, leaving it pointing in all directions.

~♡~

I groaned as stretched my back over the hard surface beneath me. What was with this boy and my dreams? Opening my eyes I took in the room around me, there was an LED light on the roof and the room was made of concrete. There was a metal table with matching chairs and I cursed the stupid cuffs around my wrist, stopping me from using my powers. The door swung open and two men I knew were War Machine and Iron Man walked in. They had extensive files at Hydra on all the avengers and there friends.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Tony said as he sat down at the table, Brody taking a seat next to him. I gave them a sideways glance as I strode over to the chair on the opposite side of the table, running through all the notes I had seen on them.

"Why were you in our storage facility and what did you take?" Brody asked firmly leaning forward onto the table.

"Wow you sure jumped strait to the point. I haven't even had breakfast yet." I spoke in a bored drawl as I leaned back and lifted the front legs of the chair off the ground.

"She has a point, apple?" Tony seemed to materialize an apple out of thin air and offered it to me. I took it and started polishing it on my shirt.

"Lovely, now if you wouldnt mind answer my questions." The other man glared at Tony.

"Well, we were in your storage whatever-thing to get somthing and we took what we were assigned to take." I grinned as the famous War Machine rubbed his eyes.

"What exactly was it that you took?" Tony spoke up on the topic for the first time.

"Why would I tell you?" I leaned farther back and brought my feet to rest on the table.

"You don't have to tell us we'll just check the catalog and see what's missing." Tony shrugged.

"Uh huh and I'm sure it will be a piece of cake to figure our what we took in that mess." I refured to the cabinets I had toppled upon our escape.

"Might just take a little while longer but we'll figure it out soon enough." Brody cut in.

"Oh well I'm late for a date with Pepper, I'll send Speedy in. They seem to know each other." With that Stark stood up and moved towards the door. As Stark left the room the familiar blond hair of the man I met in the field and my dreams strolled in. He seemed uncomfortable as he took the seet that had been once occupied by Tony.

"Well look who it is!" I gestured to him as I sank me teeth into the apple. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Brody.

"Now who do you work for?" His tone was stern as he examined my expression searching for any hint of a lie.

"Hydra." I had opened my mouth to tell him it was none of his business when the blond had answered for me.

"How would you know?" I asked smirking as he avoided my stare.

"I have my ways." He leaned back in his chair throwing his arm over the back.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"That's none of your conc-" Brody was cut off.

"Pietro Maximoff."

~♡~

"Ah Pietro!" I laughed as he lifted me onto his bed where he continued to tickle me. I squirmed and tried to kick him.

"Okay okay! Stop or else!" I managed to squeak out not sounding very intimidating.

"Or what?" He grinned as my muscles convulsed in hysterics.

"Or else this!" Using all my might I flipped over so I was sitting on his chest where i proceeded to return the favor and tickle his sides. 

"Wait, no, sto-" he was cut off as he began to laugh.

"Nah I don't think I will. You'll have to make me." I smirked as I found a sensitive spot and he tried to curl up. 

"Oh yeah?" With that he gave up his mission to get away and pulled me closer and smashing his lips to mine. I let out a surprised sound before tangling my fingers into his hair.

~♡~

"Leave." I stated turning to Brody. He looked taken aback.

"I don't think so. You don't get to-" I cut him off.

"If you want answers I'll tell him." I nodded at Pietro. "Alone." I finished.

"That's against protocol. And you are not the one making demands." His tone was low but I shrugged it off.

"Fine then get comfortable because we'll be here a while." I shifted and took another bite out of the bright green fruit. I watched Peitro lean over and whisper somthing to him before he grudgingly got up and made his way to the door.

"If I hear any commotion all be in here so fast it'll make your head spin." With that he left the room. I waited until the door had closed before speaking.

"How do you know me?" I asked looking strait into Pietro's blue eyes.

"We grew up together." He shrugged.

"I grew up at Hydra." I stated flatly.

"No." He looked annoyed.

"Well then be my guest, explain." I was curious about what he might know about me. I had been told I had been found and raised ar Hydra.

"Well for starters we met when we were 12 when you and your mother moved in across the hall in the same apartment building. We became friends along with my sister." He left it there and I thought back to the dreams. Were they memories? And if so then we were not just friends.

"You're leaving something out." I prompted him to go on.

"Ah ah ah. I'm suposed to be the one asking questions." He smirked shaking his pointer finger at me.

"Fine you answered part of one of my questions I'll partially answer one of yours." I shrugged and began to fiddle with the cuffs around my wrists.

"Why are you with Hydra?" He asked, pulling a piece of candy out of his pocket.

"I dont remember anything before three years ago. Now expand on your previous answer." I leaned forward in my seat.

"I suppose that was a partial answer so I'll finish mine." He sighed.

"When we were 18 some people came into the building and dragged you away. We had been playing hide and seek because we had already watched every movie in your apartment." He pulled the necklace out of his shirt and subconsciously started to twist it in his fingers.

"I stay with Hydra because I've never known anything else. I have friends and they treat us okay." 

"You loved Y/F/C (your favorite color)."

"They did experiments on me. Made me stronger." He looked up but didnt seem fazed.

"You used to love looking at the stars."

"We used to date." I stated and watched closely as he stiffened.

"I thought you said you didn't remember." He didnt meet my gaze as he stood.

"They were dreams. I didnt know if they were real but now..." I smirked. I could see it plain on his face he still held feelings for me. Feelings that could be exploited.

If I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle!!!!
> 
> I know it's been way to long since I've updated any of my stories. I dont have a kit if inspiration right now and I've been swamped with stuff to do. I'm trying so please hang in there. I hope you all are safe and taking care of yourselves.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter seven

It had been a few days since I had talked with Pietro and I had managed to get into the panel on the cuffs, now I just had to wait for the opportune moment to escape. The door to the cell swong open to reveal the boy who had now begun to infiltrate my day dreams as well as my slumber.

"Well it's your luckey day. We have to go." He gestured for me to follow him out of the room. We walked down many different corridors before stepping outside onto a landing pad where a jet was waiting. All eyes were on me as Pietro guided me to a seat. I recognized Americas-star-spangled-man, War machine, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, A red man with a rock in his head and the woman who I assumed was Pietro's sister.

"What do I have somthing in my face?' I asked sarcastically causing everyone to look away. From what little eavesdropping I could do while everyone whispered I learned the stone in the mans head was an infinity stone and some guy named Thanos was after it, so they were going to Walkna? Wanada? Wakanda? Whatever, they were going somewhere to get the stone removed.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift into a light sleep.

~♡~ dream ~♡~

The world was a blur as he places a soft kiss against my lips, his arms wrapped around my waist as I pulled him down the hall and into my room. I closed the door with my foot as he pinned me to the wall beside it. I groaned and arched my back eliminating any space left between us.

"You're beautiful." I heard him whisper as our lips danced. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangles my fingers into his knotted hair.

~♡~

I was jolted awake as someone sat beside me. Glancing over I saw the red head girl.

"Pietro told me you don't remember anything." Her tone was harsh but her eyes were soft as she looked at me.

"That would be true." I nodded.

"While you were in the cell they were running some tests." She whispered as she pulled a magazine out of her jacket.

"Im not supossed to tell you this but I think you have a right to know. Your memory loss isnt an accident there were signs someone had been poking around and erasing your memories." She flipped the page and glanced around to make sure no one had heard her. My mind was running 100 miles a minute. Maybe Hydra wasnt as good as I thought. If people had erased them on purpose... what if those dreams I had back at the compound of being tortured and cut into weren't dream?

"I hope your right about this or we are going to land a lot faster than you want to" The man steering the plane spoke drawing my attention to the impending hillside we were heading for. I squited as we approached and began to panic when we showed to signs of slowing. As the illusion of the hill vanished we were flying over a well built city and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"Thank you." I whispered before the plane touched down and the door lowered. My handcuffs were still tightly facined as I got to my feet and followed the others off the plane.

Waiting for us out on the landing pad was a man dressed in a black suit along with some guards. I stayed to the back not wanting to draw attention to my self. Captain America and the man in black exchanged a few words before we were led into what I could only assume had to be an underground city. I gazed in aw as trains hovered around zipping from place to place like hummingbirds. This place was most technically advanced city I had ever seen.

"Come on." His gentle voice shook me out of the trance I was in. I wasnt even aware I had stopped walking, he nudged me forward and only then did my legs behin to move. Peitro and I walked faster only fully catching the group as we entered a lab where a woman with braided hair stood infront of what I could only guess was an advanced computer.

"Sister!" The man who I finally recognized as the Black Panther called drawing the working womans attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comment if you have any suggestions or just feel like it!


End file.
